


Arguments With The Devil

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Ben Arnold Being Arrested, Gen, Gunderson Being A Jerk, Hurt, Sammy Stevens Being Protective Of Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Gunderson is horrible and Sammy has a lot of anger.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Arguments With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about the layout of a police station, so forgive my horrible representation of one. Also, this was a lot of fun to write! Was prompted by a lovely follower on Twitter!

Sammy's ears were still ringing when Gunderson escorted Ben from the station in handcuffs. The pathetic cries from Ben had almost broken Sammy. All he saw was red, imagining punching Gunderson's light out. Sammy was furious. Gunderson had no right for what he just did to Ben. 

Time seemed to pass slowly, and Sammy had no recollection of ever getting in his car and arriving at the police station. But as he sat in his car trying to calm down he only felt his anger growing. 

Gunderson had no right. Hurting a poor defensless animal like that? Knowing it would crush Ben. The Sheriff was a piece of sh-, he had to get Ben. Sammy's thoughts were a mess. 

Taking a deep breath, Sammy got out of his car, and headed into the station. It was smaller than he remembered. Flashbacks of his fight with the Mayor, and his subsequent arrest flooded through his mind. Shaking his head, Sammy stepped up to the front desk. After stating the reason for being there, he was told to have a seat and wait. Confusion flashed through him. Why did he have to wait? 

Just a few moments passed before Sammy grew impatient. He asked the officer at the front desk how long it would take. All he received was a sympathetic look. Sammy felt his blood begin to boil. Gunderson. 

Unable to quell the rage coursing through him, Sammy charged past the officer and straight to the back of the station. His memory was a little shotty, but he knew Gunderson's lair was in the back somewhere. 

Suddenly Sammy heard his voice being called from behind him. Ben. 

"Sammy, what are you doing back here?" Ben was frowning at Sammy. 

"I was just coming to get you," Sammy replied, confused. Ben smiled weakly, but it didn't make Sammy feel better. 

"I've just been sitting here since I was brought in," Ben explained, shrugging his shoulders. Sammy could hear the jangle of the handcuffs still on his wrists. The radio host frowned. Where was Gunderson? Sammy needed to give him a piece of his mind. 

Seeing the door to the Sheriff's office, Sammy told Ben he'd be right back. Not bothering to knock, Sammy barged straight in. Gunderson looked up from whatever he was reading, not in the least bit surprised to see Sammy. 

"Look here you son of a bi-" Sammy snarled, getting cut off by Gunderson standing. 

"Now, now Stevens, let's not get carried away here." Gunderson's quiet voice set Sammy even more on edge. 

"You need to let my friend go, right now. Or so help me..." Sammy trailed off. What threats could he actually make to the Sheriff? It's not like Sammy could actually hurt the man, no matter how much he wanted to. 

"Or what Sam? What can you do? Slander my good name on that radio show of yours? Seems to me y'all do that already? All I've done is protect this fair town from the likes of that nasty and foul critter. Who knows what types of diseases it could have been carrying." Gunderson sat in his chair and leaned back, a smug look on his face. 

"Ben is not a criminal Gunderson. It was a pet for crying out loud! It wasn't hurting anyone. Now, you're going to take those cuffs off of him, and both of us are going to leave." 

"I don't think you'll be doing any such thing, son. You see, Ben hasn't been properly put into the system, so I can't just let him go yet. You understand, surely. As I recall, you were in here a couple years ago. After that little... tussle with the Mayor." Gunderson narrowed his eyes, seeming to find the whole situation amusing. Sammy felt sick, blood pounding in his ears. 

"You've had plenty of time to process him!" Sammy yelled, feeling the anger boiling through him. 

"Six inch voices, son! Or you'll find yourself right out there with your little buddy." Gunderson spat out. 

Sammy clenched his jaw before speaking again. "Let Ben go. Please. I've already paid for his bail. We'll both leave quietly, and this doesn't have to get ugly."

"Oh it won't. Trust me," Gunderson said coolly. "Now I won't tell you again. Ben stays until he's been processed correctly. You're welcome to wait at the front of the station. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I have work I need to get back to." Sammy didn't move. 

"Don't make me forcfully remove you son." The Sheriff said coldly. Sammy narrowed his eyes before walking out of the office. He took a seat by Ben, but Gunderson didn't seem to acknowledge it. At this point Sammy almost dared him to. 

After what felt like hours Ben was finally released. Sammy knew it was all a show but didn't say anything until he and Ben were in the car. 

"What a load of crap. Can you believe him?" Sammy spat, clenching the steering wheel in his hands. Ben just murmured quietly. 

"I'm sorry Ben, about everything. Is there anything I can do for you?" Ben just shook his head, asking to be taken home. They would worry about his car later, it was still parked at the radio station. Sammy nodded slowly. He was worried for Ben. About what would happen when he saw the carnage at his apartment. But Sammy would stay with him, just to be safe. 

As they drove down mainstreet, Ben quietly thanked Sammy for coming to get him. 

"Of course buddy. I wasn't going to let you stay there. You didn't deserve any of this." Sammy trailed off. He could feel the anger rising in him all over again.

"I appreciate you Sammy Stevems," Ben replied softly. Sammy smiled and patted Ben gently on the knee. 

"I appreciate you too man, it'll all be okay We'll get through this." His voice grew quiet as a feeling of regret flashed through him. They would get through this, right?


End file.
